Exclusive
by xooreoxo
Summary: All Ino wanted was her junior year to be perfect, she has her perfect boyfriend, awesome dorm room, and of course Starbucks on campus. But the first day of school doesn't go as smoothly as she thought it would, and it isn't about to get any better.
1. The Meeting

**Chapter 1: The Meeting.**

Sakura stepped out of her dad's car, the Upper East Side breeze catching her rose hair and tossing it around her face.

"Jeez, this place is a lot bigger then the catalog," her dad said taking out the Louis Vuitton knock off out of the car.

Sakura agreed silently captivated by Eastern Konoha Boarding Home for the Gifted stood.

_It's like a castle… _She thought scrunching her face to see where the school ended. She looked around her and saw many girls with their Lacoste preppy shirts and matching plaid skirts getting out of their own convertibles, placing their Chanel sunglasses on their face to cover their eye's from the sun. Or just to look richer.

She looked down at her American Eagle striped T-shirt and denim skirt and thanked her lucky stars that she had the rest of her stuff shipped to the school earlier and had packed many knock-offs that might pass as the real thing.

"I guess this is where I say good-bye." Sakura turned around and looked at her dad who was leaning against his station wagon.

"Yeah, I should start heading in now." She replied awkwardly. She has never been close to her father before, and grew farther apart since her mom died, things just started going downhill, and she had to get out of her house. It was her idea to go here, her grades that got her in on a scholarship in art and math, and it was her who earned the money she still needed to pay off. She was desperate to get out of the claustrophobic so called town, Marigot, Kansas.

"You sure you want to go here, with these…people? They're not our type of people; they're not like me and you."

_I'm not like you…_

"These kids were raised on the fact that money is everything…I don't want you to change who you are for these peop-"

"Okay. I get it dad. I won't change, promise." Sakura cut in, glancing over her shoulder and watching some girls with curious glances stare at her and her scruffy dad who looked as if he hadn't shaven it months. "Can I go now?"

Sakura watched as her dad looked at her intently for a moment, and then gave her a quick hug. She winced at his body odor. "You take care now."

"Sure, Dad," she stated in a hurry. He released her and stared at her longingly before he got into the station wagon, and with a loud awkward noise, it pulled away.

Sakura let out a breath of relief, blushing briefly at the curious glances her way.

_No, it's time for a new me. No more of the shy, quaint Sakura. New school… new year. _  
Sakura held her head up high and headed towards the main office following the map she memorized in the car.

-

-

-

* * *

Ino sighed, running her hands through her blonde hair. She stared at herself in the full-sized mirror, as she played with her hair not quite sure what she should do with it. She examined her outfit, which she chose specifically for the first day back at EKBS. She had on a light blue off the shoulder type of shirt, with a white mini-skirt, which complemented her very tan legs that she got on her father's boat of the coast of Martinique. She added a beach type necklace, and sprayed her Chanel perfume; the one that she knows always turns on a certain someone.

_Damn it! _ She cursed just letting her hair down. She fidgeted uncomfortably, playing with the hems of her skirt.

_Maybe I got too skinny of the summer…_ Ino thought, observing her legs. She couldn't eat after what had happened the day before she parted for Martinique, and how she had dropped the L-bomb, and how this certain person never said it back. It wasn't that she expected him to get lovey-dovey on her and the next morning after they'd make love he'd give her a bouquet of roses with one fake one in it, and claim that he'd love her until the fake one dies. No, not like those loser chain mails.

_But he could of said it back…he could of said he loved me back._ She pouted and placed her hands on her disappearing chest. _I guess that's what I get for not eating._ She walked over to her window, which had the best view in the entire boarding house, and looked out hoping to catch a familiar face somewhere in the crowd.

"Ino."

Ino turned around at the voice that she's been craving for all summer. She sighed in ecstasy, and felt herself getting excited, just by looking at him.

"Hi, Sasuke!" She said in her usually perky voice running to him and giving him a hug and a quick peck on the lips. "I've missed you soooo much!"

Sasuke pulled apart and stuffed his hands in his pocket looking dismissive. "Yeah."

_Yeah? What's wrong with him…he would have pinned me down on the bed by now._ Ino panicked, searching his eyes frantically.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked, crossing her arms. Sasuke shrugged chewing on his gum like he didn't give a damn that he's girlfriend was standing right in front of him after three months.

"Hn."

"Really? You look kind of out of it."

"I'm fine Ino." Sasuke repeated narrowing his eyes slightly. Ino swallowed, her palms starting to get sweaty. This was not the reunion she was planning for.

"Well, if there's nothing wrong with you then why are you acting like a PMS-ing bitch?" Ino demanded, feeling her spark returning back to her.

"I'm the one PMS-ing here?" Ino's crystal blue eyes widened at him, feeling her spark fizzle out. Sasuke always had a way of doing that to her, making her feel like a scared little girl.

"Sasuke, I don't want to fight right now." Ino mumbled staring at him.

"Hn."

"Would you stop saying that?" Ino scolded. Sasuke looked straight at her raising and eyebrow.

"Hn."

"…."

Ino glared at him and was about to say something, when she heard something vibrate. Sasuke reached into his Abercrombie sweats and pulled out his iPhone.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke ignored her texting away on his phone, "I'll see you later." He said heading towards the door, his face completely observed on the iPhone.

"Wait," Ino called out her arm catching his sleeve as her turned to walk away. He looked at her questionably. "Tonight at the stables? Seven-ish?"

"Whatever," he said monotonously, and shut the door. Ino stared at her door, dumbstruck. She walked back to her velvet bed, and lay back on the silk comforter. She couldn't believe how horrible that had gone. He made it seem that he wasn't interested in her at all, his girlfriend. Maybe she was too skinny for him, or she wasn't as sexy as she usually is, which mostly always catches his attention.

But, most of all, he didn't apologize for the jerk he was the way he acted when she said that she loved him. That night they were lying in her bed back at her pent house in New York City, and they were about to make love, and she had just said it.

And all he did was stare at her and said,

_**Go to sleep, Ino.**_

Ino made a frustrated sigh, and got up from her bed forcing a smile on her face. All she needed was some Starbucks with her two favorite roommates and she'd be happy. …Somewhat.

Ino sighed again and went back to her favorite hobby, staring at herself in the mirror, wondering what could possibly be wrong to make Sasuke not want her anymore.

_Maybe I need bigger boobs._

Sakura smiled as she reached the lady at the front desk.

"Is there something I can do for you?" The lady asked.

"Yes, I'm Sakura Haruno and I was wondering what room I'd be in."

"Oh, yes, the new sophomore with excellent grades." The lady smiled and started typing something on the computer, but then her eye's narrowed nervously. "Oh, there's a problem."

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows; sweat pouring down her face, _If there's a problem I might have to be sent back home. _

"It seems that we have you put down as a boy."

"A boy?" Sakura asked.

The lady smiled apologetically, "Yes, I'm sorry, I have no clue how we skipped over this, especially considering your name."

"Oh, how is that a problem?" Sakura asked.

"Since we have you as a male, we have you in one of the male dorms, and there are just no more rooms available for the females." Sakura felt face drop.

"What does that mean? That I have to go home?" Sakura cried. The secretary smiled softly at her.

"No, don't worry, just go retrieve your items and wait in the room, I'll send someone down to tell you where your room is once it's figured out." The secretary wrote a room number and the building it was located in on a piece of paper. "Now, I have a map right here for you to help you find it."

Sakura's smile returned to her face, "That's not a problem I know where it is," and with a smile she turned around and headed towards the building with her Louis Vuitton at her tracks.

-

-

-

* * *

Shikamaru walked into his dorm, his face falling immediately when he noticed whose clothes and empty ramen cups were_ already_ lying all over the floor.

"Hey!" he heard a cheery voice call out. Shikamaru frowned at the mess, and lay on his bed on his side of the room, avoiding his roommate's side altogether.

"Naruto, how the hell do you manage to make a mess this big, and we've only been allowed in three hours ago?"

"Magic my man…magic." Naruto replied throwing the deodorant he just used onto his bed. Shikamaru applauded his efforts. At least he was putting deodorant, a big change from last year.

Shikamaru closed his eyes, in complete disbelief that he was at school again, with a bunch of guys that he couldn't stand, and girls that all dressed the same, talked the same, and acted the same.

_The day I graduate will be the best damn day ever…_

"Hey is all that shit yours?" Naruto asked nodding his head towards the Hello Kitty suitcases and other pink orientated stuff.

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes and Naruto.

"Damn, no need to look at me like that, you might have changed a lot over the break. Chill out." Naruto said patting Shikamaru on the shoulder as he headed into the shower. Shikamaru closed his eyes, only to be interrupted from his nap by a light knock at the door.

Shikamaru raised his eyebrow at the politeness of whatever friend of Naruto's he had invited over. "Come in." Shikamaru mumbled.

Slowly the door opened and a cute girl walked in with a shy smile on her face and she had…

…_Pink hair?_

"Hi," she said shyly. Shikamaru sat up properly eyeing the girl curiously. He's sure he's never seen her before; it would be kind of hard to not notice a chick with pink hair around the school.

"Hey," Shikamaru replied.

Sakura smiled, "Hi, I think my stuff got sent here by accident."

"Hello Kitty girl?" Shikamaru smirked and nodded towards her bags in the corner of the room. She blushed instantly and walked towards her bags counting them to see if they were all there. Shikamaru watched her in amusement; she was wearing an American Eagle shirt and Hollister a mini-skirt.

_A suburban girl?..._

The girl shyly looked at her and sat on one of her suitcases, "Can I hang here for a while, just till I get my schedule, the lady at the front desk said that I should, but if you don't want me too I can ju-"

"Chill, it's whatever." Shikamaru interrupted finding her blabbering cute.

She nodded looking around the room, her eyes twitching a bit at Naruto's mess.

_This girl's different from the rest of those Vogue magazine girls…Interesting. Must be a scholarship girl too, since there's no way she could afford to pay for this school, so she must have brains…_

"Hey, so what's your na-" Shikamaru started but never got to finish because right then Naruto came out of the shower soaking wet with his towel wrapped around his waste.

"Oh! Who are you?" Naruto asked with his million dollar smile (literally) that usually had girls falling to his feet or to his…you know. Shikamaru watched as the girl took in Naruto's image and saw her blush, and instantly his taste for the changed. Shikamaru scoffed, _If she falls for this scum then she's just like all the other girls here…_

"Sakura," she said innocently.

Naruto smirked, "Sakura, that's a hot name. Especially that it matches your pink hair. Brave, dying your hair pink, not many girls would have the guts to do that around here."

"Thanks, but it's natural." Sakura smiled back, her teeth surprisingly white for someone who's from the suburbs. Shikamaru rolled his eyes, _There's no way someone could have natural pink hair…_ and lay back on his bed closing his eyes again, when he heard the door creak open and someone step in.

-

-

-

* * *

Sakura turned around towards the door, and saw someone that was WAY hotter then boy number one and completely cuter then Naruto. He slumped into the armchair near the door, and took out his iPhone and started texting away.

"Well, hello to you too." Naruto said sarcastically.

"Shut up, Naruto." He replied not removing his eye from his iPhone. Sakura stared in awe at 'Sasuke's' face, a perfect face. It was just like those Abercrombie guys, except in color. Sakura regained her composure once she realized that she's been staring at acting like the old Sakura, and put the new Sakura back in action.

"What grade are you guys in?" she asked. Sasuke's eye's looked up from his phone, just noticing that she was in here. He looked straight at her his eyes narrowing.

_Oh, no I hope I don't have some undetected acne somewhere_.

"We're all juniors," Naruto replied reaching in his drawer for some jeans. "What about you, Sakura?"

"Oh, I'm a sophomore." She said with a shrug.

"An underclassman, I like." Naruto said smugly. The boy on the bed with the black spiky hair tossed an empty ramen cup at his head.

"Already acting like a man whore, and school hasn't even started yet." Sakura watched him as he turned his gaze towards her, and then to Sasuke, who wasn't even paying attention to the whole scene, and narrowed his eyes angrily. He grabbed his headphones and plugged it in his ear and closed his eyes.

"Shit man; don't act like a bitch just because Sasuke stole your girl." Naruto added under his breath, but Sakura heard it.

_What girl? Are they talking about me? Does he like me! Oh my god. _

"Speaking of which, how is Ino?"

Sasuke made a noise that sounded like a groan and kept texting. Naruto laughed, "That bad huh? Well she's annoying, but she has a hot body to make up for it."

Sakura's smile faded. The room was quiet and Naruto had managed to change into just jeans without showing any of his privacy's. He called it experience, when he caught Sakura's attention.

"Unless, you wanted a sneak peak?" Naruto chuckled. And instead of blushing like old Sakura would have done, she just smiled, and brushed her hand through her hair, like hot guys say that kind of thing to her everyday.

"When's your party?" Sasuke asked randomly. Naruto reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out his own phone, checking the calendar.

"Oh, man, I don't know yet, I have to get Ibiki to bring his keg down from Yale," Naruto said putting his phone on the drawer and reaching for a plain white t-shirt.

"Oh, you're throwing a party?" Sakura asked. Trying not to stare at his shirt at how hot Naruto looked even in a plain white shirt.

"Hell yeah, I throw one every year since freshman year here tons of fun, do you want to come?"

"Sure." Sakura said calmly, but her insides were bubbling excitedly. It's not every day you are asked to go totally cool party that probably won't involve UNO.

"Give me your number so I can text you the details when I get it." Sakura dug into her pocket and pulled out her pink razor.

"Pink."

Sakura and Naruto both looked at Sasuke who had finally put his phone back in his pocket, he crossed his arms and smirked at her.

"Yeah, it's pink, that's my favorite color…obviously." Sakura said blushing and looking down at her lap as Sasuke stared at her intently.

Sasuke's smirk grew, "I hate pink."

-

-

-

-

* * *

_Eastern Konoha Texting…_

**InoYamancha:** I think me and Sasuke mite b having probs. /

**HinataHyuga:** ?! What happened.

**InoYamancha:** …it's 2 long to txt. I'll tell you when you get here.

**HinataHyuga**: Is Karin there yet?

**InoYamancha**: No.

**HinataHyuga:** Oh.

* * *

**NarutoUzamaki**: Dude, that Sakura chic is hottt.

**SasukeUchiha**: Whatever.

**NarutoUzamaki:** Oh, what couldn't score with your gf this summer?

**SasukeUchiha:** Fuck off.

**NarutoUzamaki:** Oh is there trouble in paradise?

**SasukeUchiha:** Idk. She's annoying.

**NarutoUzamaki:** Maybe you should hit up with that new girl.

**SasukeUchiha: **There's something about her I don't like…she looks annoying.

**NarutoUzamaki:** Lol. Everyone's annoying to you man. Besides she looks innocent

to me. And you know that's how I like them.

* * *

**A/N: haha, new story I know I know. Im crazy. But you see, if you love the Gossip Girl series, and the It girl, and the Private series…well it's all those books combined into one NARUTO fic! Haha. It's going to be filled with normal parings and tons of crack parings just bare with me right now. Lol. Ooh I am excited for this story though, even though I say that for every new fic that I start. Lol.**

**I'll write the 2****nd**** chapter if I reach 8 reviews!!**

**xooreoxo**


	2. Classes

Chapter Two

* * *

Hinata walked up to her room with her driver trudging slowly behind lugging her suitcases through the Genevieve Building.

"Hey Hinata!" Hinata turned around and smiled sweetly as a girl with two buns on top of her head waved at her from her dorm across the hallway.

"Hi Tenten," Tenten ran over and gave Hinata a hug.

"How was your summer?" Hinata shrugged and smiled shyly.

"I-I didn't do much. I only hung out with Kiba…"

"Aw! That's so cute!" Tenten replied clapping her hand excitedly. Then her face turned bright pink as she started toying with a pencil that she brought out with her. "Uh…if you don't mind me asking, is your cousin still single?"

Hinata smiled softly at her, she's known that Tenten has had a crush on her cousin, Neji, ever since their freshman year, and now that Tenten was a senior, she could bet anything that she's becoming a bit impatient with him.

"Of course." Hinata watched as Tenten's face lit up excitedly, and gave Hinata a quick peck on the cheek.

"Thanks babe! Ugh it's so great to be a senior!" Tenten said pounding her fist through the air. Hinata laughed at her friend's energy.

"You're lucky; I still have one more year. I should go unpack now, but I'll see you later,"

"Okay, bye!" Tenten headed back to her dorm.

Hinata watched her go, and suddenly she was nervous going back to her own dorm. She really didn't feel like seeing Ino right now. After the whole being caught with the drugs at the end of the school year last year, Hinata hasn't really talked to Ino much. Even though Hinata and Ino, got off without any punishment while Karin, her other best friend, was forced to leave the campus immediately. And Karin hasn't shown up to school yet, which is very unusual since she's always been the first to show up to everything, clearly breaking the whole 'fashionably late rule'. And she'd lost contact of Karin over the summer. So obviously the only explanation was that Ino had ratted her out, and now Karin was expelled from the school.

It was insane to think that Ino would do such a thing, because the three of them had been best friends as strange as it may seem. They ruled the school with Hinata as the book worm, Ino as the gorgeous one, and Karin as the leader of all of them, the smart_ and_ drop dead gorgeous one.

_What's this year going to be like with one of us missing? _ Hinata sighed and opened the door to her dorm, which was the best and biggest in all of the Genevieve House, which was notoriously known as the best Boarding House of the entire school.

She noticed Ino's designer stuff already pilled onto her bed, and Hinata told her driver to place her stuff on the bed next to hers. She started unpacking her stuff neatly placing them in the bureau, when she heard a soft knock on the door.

* * *

"Okay so this is your room!" Anko the dorm adviser said. "Sorry for the mix-up I have no idea how they confused you for a boy. Completely ridiculous, if you ask me!"

Sakura smiled sweetly kind of annoyed by her dorm advisors outgoing-ness, "No, its fine." Anko raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah, I guess, I mean if I had a pretty excuse to hang out with Sasuke Uchiha for a moment or so, I wouldn't mind either."

Sakura's mouth dropped, _Is she allowed to say stuff like that about students?_

As if reading her mind Anko blushed, "Of course I would never bang him or anything because I'm a staff member and it's completely against school policy, besides I have an eye for that new school counselor, he's a total-oh shit…okay too much info!" Anko broke off into nervous hysterical laughter, and seeing Sakura shocked look, Anko stopped her laughter and knocked at the door. There was a soft 'come in' from the other side of the door, and Anko turned the door knob.

Sakura's eyes widened at the huge room which was about twice the size of the boys' room she was just in.

"Hey Hinata, this is your new roommate Sakura Haruno." Anko said pushing Sakura who was just standing outside the room into the room itself. "Sakura, Hinata's the junior class representative…or something like that, I'm pretty sure you'd guys will get along greatly, and she can show you the ropes around here. I'll see you later okay? My office is just down the hall if you want to chat or whatever." Anko waved good-bye and shut the door.

Sakura stood there awkwardly for a moment or two, while Hinata just stared at her oddly.

'_Yeah, we'll get along…' _Sakura thought bitterly to herself. She looked at the two beds that were occupied and placed her stuff on the bed that was closest to the door, and the only one that was available.

She started to unpack her stuff which were bland in comparison to the bed across the room that looked very…well, glamorous.

She noticed Hinata was still looking at her, and Sakura could tell this girl was one of those smart girls that were extremely popular despite her nerdyness. She had a soft complexion with long dark hair, and with gray eyes. She wasn't crazily skinny and she was one of those annoying girls that could look hot even in a simple sweater and shorts. Plus the girl was pretty much stacked, if she could tell simply by the girl's sweater.

Sakura cleared her throat, there was no way she was going to make friends in this school, and become the 'New Sakura' if she just sat there acting as if she was mute. She wiped her sweaty hands on her jeans skirt and walked over where Hinata was standing and placed her hand in front of her.

"Sakura Haruno," she said. Hinata stared at her, and smile spread across her face.

"Hinata Hyuuga," she shook Sakura's hand, and Sakura gave herself a pat on the back. Now that wasn't so hard, was it?

"So, is that your stuff over there as well?" Sakura asked nodding her head towards the designer bed.

Hinata chuckled softly, "No, that's Ino's stuff; I think she's out getting coffee or something."

"Oh," _Ino…that name sounds really familiar…damn it! Curse my bad memory. _

"Yeah, so it's your first year here? Are you a freshman?" Sakura shook her head, "No I'm a sophomore."

Hinata nodded and reached into her pocket pulling out a piece of Orbit gum, "Would you like some?"

Sakura nodded, and grabbed a piece and sat on her bed while she and Hinata talked about their summer.

* * *

Ino walked into her room with a Vanilla Bean from Starbucks in her right hand, and nearly dropped the cup once her eyes scanned the room.

There in _her_ room, was her best friend Hinata and some girl with pink hair and they were blasting _her_ brand new iPod on _her_ iHome, and laughing as if they were long lost sisters who discovered each other on Oprah or some crazy shit like that.

"What the hell?" Ino demanded stamping her foot. She hated being left out of stuff, especially by her best friend. Both girls turned to look at her, and she saw Hinata give her a quizzical look.

"Hi, you must be our other roommate…Ino right?" the pink one asked smiling. Ino furrowed her eyebrows together and squinted her light blue eyes.

"What do you mean by _'our other roommate'_?" Ino walked over to her and put her hands on her hip.

"O-oh, Hinata just told me that you were the other girl who lives in this dorm."

Ino looked at Hinata demanding and explanation, this girl shouldn't be here, Karin should. It obviously had to be a mistake.

"Ino, this is Sakura Haruno, she's taking Karin's bed." Hinata said monotonously her eyes not leaving Ino's.

"What!?" Ino shrieked. _'So I was right! Hinata was the one that told the Dean that it was all Karin's fault, and now she's been expelled…that bitch!' _

Hinata winced, "There's no need to yell, and you can plainly see that Karin has been taking out of the registration since they wouldn't have let Sakura take the room."

Ino looked at Hinata dumbfounded; she was absolutely amazed at how this girl had managed to turn her back on one of their closest friends.

Ino walked over to her bed. Ignoring them both, and shoved her lovely clothes onto the ground, and picked up an old Cosmo girl magazine. She flipped right to the article she had memorized since she was twelve, 'How to Please a Man in Ten Simple Steps.' Ino read the ten steps reminding herself of them for when she would see Sasuke later on that day, when the pink haired girl spoke up.

"I love your clothes," she said all friendly like. Ino looked at the clothes she threw on the floor, and yes, she would also admit that she had some pretty damn awesome clothes and usually she soaks herself in compliment, but a compliment from a girl that replaced her best friend…wasn't worth it.

"Hmm, thanks, I would be worried that you might steal them, but you and I both know that you wouldn't be able to fit in them." Ino chuckled softly to herself when she heard Sakura soft gasp across the room.

"Ino!" Hinata scolded.

Ino scoffed at her friend, "What? It's the truth."

"Still, that's not how you're supposed to treat people, your acting like-" Hinata stopped herself and turned her face away from Ino.

Ino stood up angrily, "Like who? Karin? Is that it? Is that why you got her kicked out Hinata, because she wasn't as sweet and innocent as you are?"

Hinata turned towards her, tears starting to form in her eyes. "W-why would you say something like that when you and I both know that you were the one that got her expelled."

"What?! That's ridiculous, why would I do that to one of my closest friends!" Ino grabbed her purse and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Hinata asked her bottom lip trembling, she really hated it when Karin and Ino fought and now she was having her first fight ever, and she hated it.

Ino shot her and incredulous look and right before she slammed the door, she looked straight into Sakura's eyes which looked like she was still hurt by the clothes remark. Ino couldn't believe it, the first day back and she already made things extremely awkward with her boyfriend, found this girl in her best friends bed, and found out her other so called loyal best friend was actually a backstabbing lying bitch.

Ino felt anger forming; this was supposed to be her year! She was a fucking junior, it's one of the most memorable years in high school, and this was not how she wanted it to start out. She narrowed her eyes at Sakura and noticed her tense up. She opened her mouth and couldn't even think of a single thing to say to the pathetic girl. So she picked the most outstanding thing of her features before she slammed the door…

"Why the fuck is your hair pink?!"

* * *

Shikamaru was walking towards the library assuming he could get some well deserved rest knowing that he wouldn't be able to get any back at his dorm with Naruto around, when someone ran directly into him.

"Whoa," Shikamaru said staring down at the blonde girl who was quivering. She looked up at him and he immediately recognized the blue eyes. "Ino?"

"I-I'm sorry Shikamaru," she muttered ducking away from him. Shikamaru grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him.

"Are you crying?"

Ino glared at him, "What the fuck does it look like I'm doing!" She yelled her voice cracking, and more tears started to pour down her face.

"Jeez, no need to bite my head off," Shikamaru muttered placing his hand at the small of her back and leading her towards the opposite direction of the library. He expected Ino to slap his hand away and walk away angrily without saying a word to him, but this time she just placed her head on his shoulder and let him take her, wherever he wanted to take them..

Shikamaru felt an old familiar feeling that he hasn't felt since they broke up last year after he caught her sucking face with the Uchiha.

Shikamaru felt anger surge through him, _that damn bastard, thinks he's so damn amazing just because his family is so damn loaded that they even bought themselves their own damn island. _

Shikamaru led Ino to a bench in the garden, which was conveniently empty.

"Here," Shikamaru said handing Ino a Kleenex tissue that he found in his pocket that he hoped was clean. Ino took in regardless, and wiped her tears.

"Thanks," she whispered. Shikamaru nodded and her heard Ino giggle softly. "I probably look like such a huge wreck right now, don't I?"

"No you don't." Shikamaru couldn't disagree even more with her; he thought Ino looked beautiful with her face slightly flushed from the crying, her hair slightly messy, and her eyes shimmering. She was always way more beautiful like that then with tons of make up on her face, Shikamaru had always thought that she didn't need to try so hard.

"Whatever Nara, you're just saying that- you lazy bastard." Ino said playfully standing up and brushing herself off.

Shikamaru shrugged, "It's your choice if you believe me or not," Shikamaru stood up and put his hands in his pockets casually, "It's always been your choice." Shikamaru added softly staring at her earnestly. Ino looked back at him knowing exactly what he was talking about. She started playing with her long blonde hair not saying a word. The two stood there staring at each other quietly for some time.

Shikamaru was the first to break the awkward silence, "Look, we have to head back in time for that assembly…"

"I'm sorry." Ino whispered. Shikamaru stared at her and Ino took that as a cue to continue. "I-I don't know what came over me last year…I know you must hate me for what I did with Sasuke and everything, and I know I was pretty much a bitch about it by not giving us a clear cut break-up, and I'm apologizing, but I'm not going to apologize for choosing Sasuke over you, Shikamaru…Sasuke's the best thing that's ever happened to me, so I'm just… sorry for hurting you." Ino ended with a spin and started walking away.

Shikamaru stood there watching her leave. He's always hated girls who acted as if they were above everything that's moral and thought that they could kiss another guy while you're on a dating someone else, but that's exactly what she did.

The two of them were at the kiosk at the library and Shikamaru was getting Ino her favorite coffee and chocolate chip cookie, he had turned around to hand them to her and she was gone. He went looking around in the library to see if he could find her, thinking that maybe she caught her sight on a book or something and went to go check it out. How stupid he had been, he should have known Ino wouldn't be caught dead reading a book, because when he finally found her she was being pinned against a shelf of books by none other then the pretty boy himself, Sasuke Uchiha.

He dropped the coffee and cookie and walked straight up to Sasuke pulling him off of his girlfriend thinking, _Hmm maybe my girlfriend doesn't appreciate being felt up by some guy._

He was wrong of course, because when he did pull them apart, Ino gave him an annoying look and said,

"Hey what's your problem Shika-kun? Can't you see me and Sasuke are busy right now!" and then she through herself right back at him. And Sasuke and Ino have been together ever since. In fact today was the first day she's spoken to him since then.

Shikamaru laughed quietly to himself and shuffled himself back to the school building.

_It's amazing, after all that shit Ino's …I still love her._

* * *

Sakura sat down next to a random person in the sophomore section in the auditorium, which by the way was pretty impressive with its glass ceiling and what not. Up on the stage stood her new friend Hinata as the junior class representative, and next to her was the a boy that looked a lot like her, even had long hair and the same exact gray eyes, but he was the senior class representative so he must have been her older brother or something.

Sakura smiled shyly to herself thinking about how hot the guy was just standing there, it was amazing how many hot boys just roamed the halls of this place. It must be a requirement to enter the school or something.

"Oh, that's quite a naughty smile on your face Miss Sakura, must be thinking of me, and am I correct?" Sakura looked up and saw Naruto looming over her chair grinning at her.

"Of course I am who else could I be thinking of?" Sakura teased, giggling a bit. Naruto joined in on the laughter and patted her head.

"You know I think we're going to get along great." Sakura was about to say something witty back but then she heard a voice calling from behind Naruto.

"Idiot, do you want to move so the rest of the world can get by?" Ino shoved by him angrily and sat in the junior section which was right next to the sophomores.

"Damn, no need to be rough Ino," Naruto replied touching his chest with a fake hurtful expression on his face and he took his seat right next to hers. Ino rolled her eyes, and then she shifted her gaze towards Sakura. Sakura looked away still slightly embarrassed by what she had said about her earlier not being able to fit into her clothes. All Sakura was trying to do was to become friends with the girl. Sakura took a quick peak at Ino, and the girl was defiantly gorgeous. She had amazing rich blonde hair that blew the blondes from those shampoo commercials completely out of the competition. Also dazzling eyes, and a perfect face, her body was also completely well toned, even though she looked a bit too skinny, but it didn't really matter because the way she carried herself there was no way anyone could insult her for it.

Sakura sighed, she had really screwed up big time, she only wanted to make a new friend, why was that so hard, so far nobody else had hated her that much…well…okay there was the Sasuke guy, but that was about it.

Sakura fingered her pink hair, that whole situation back at the dorm was pretty awkward itself. Her gaze flitted over to Hinata, who was talking to her could-be-brother.

Sakura could tell that Hinata was the type of girl no one on campus could ever hate; she was really nice to her once they started talking. But whatever happened between her Ino and that other friend of theirs really shook their friendship up. And now Ino hated Hinata and Sakura herself, even though she just got here and has no idea what's going on.

Sakura sighed again and slumped in her chair, _this sucks, now I have to stay in a dorm with a girl that possibly will kill me in my sleep…_

The lights in the auditorium faded as the Dean came up to the podium. Everyone in the room became silent, which for Sakura was a big contrast to her old public school where no one gave a damn whatsoever if the president himself came to their school, they would still continue on with whatever they were doing gossiping, homework, drug dealing…

"Welcome everyone for the first day back at Eastern Konoha Academy for the Gifted for the 2008-2009 school year. For those who don't know me, I am Dean Sarutobi, and I am the head of this facility." There was a respected amount of applause from the student body; Sakura could tell that this man was well liked. Suddenly the door to the auditorium was opened sending a streak of white light into the dark room, and in came none other then Sasuke Uchiha.

There were soft gasps of admiration from the freshman girls, who could already tell that this was the hottest guy in the school, if not, the world.

Sakura felt herself stiffen as Sasuke strode past her as he went down the aisle and sat in a vacant seat in the junior section.

Dean Sarutobi looked at Sasuke as if waiting for an apology for being late and interrupting him, but Sasuke just sat down and closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Sakura opened her mouth in shock completely amazed at how big this guy's ego was. Dean Sarutobi cleared his throat and continued on about his speech on how honor and tradition had been keeping the school going and today he could tell by the bunch of kids sitting down right now in the exact auditorium, are the kids that were going to be the great people of the future with amazing jobs and making millions, but it will only happen if you put your own mind to it.

Basically the same bullshit teachers say across the world.

Finally with the assembly ending and Dean Sarutobi released the kids to all go the their afternoon classes which earned a loud groan from the student population even though they were all aware of it since it was on their schedule they got in the morning.

As the auditorium was emptying out, Sakura rose from her seat and tripped going up the stairs nearly fell backwards, and she would of falling completely if a hand didn't reach out and grab her wrist.

Sakura opened her eyes, which she closed thinking she was going to humiliate herself just like the Old Sakura always did back at her old school, and saw that Sasuke Uchiha himself was staring at her with a smirk on his face.

"You were seriously going to fall down the stairs while you were walking up?" He stated monotonously.

Sakura blushed and snatched her hand away. She scurried past him muttering a quick thank you and headed out the auditorium, pretty sure that everyone that was remaining in there were probably staring at her.

_Great not only am I the girl with pink hair or the girl that replaced some girl named Karin, but now I'm also the girl that Sasuke mocked…fantastic. _

* * *

Shikamaru dozed of silently already bored to death with school and its lack of ability to hold his attention for more then five minutes. He placed his head on his desk as his Trig teacher moaned on about items that he already knew. It helped being a genius.

Suddenly he heard the seat next to him squeak and he lifted his head abruptly and saw Sakura, that girl that was in his dorm this morning. She smiled at him and whispered,

"I got lost." This would explain the reason why she was eight minutes late to a class, which was extremely unacceptable at EKBS.

Shikamaru smirked at her despite the fact that he could tell she had already falling into that Uchiha's spell.

"Shikamaru's your name right?" Sakura whispered a bit to loud apparently even though she was in the back of the room because the teacher suddenly whipped around.

"Well miss, since you feel like you must know what I am talking about, would you care to give me the answer?" He demanded giving her a cocky smile.

Shikamaru actually felt bad for the girl, it had to be some mistake because there was no way a sophomore could be in AP Trigonometry, and now she has to solve some equation without her TI 84 calculator?

Shikamaru was about to whisper the answer to her when she replied, "x equals one point six."

The teacher chuckled, "That's incorrect there is no way" he started to type away in his calculator and his face fell, "Well…I stand corrected." He cleared his throat and turned back to the board, everyone in the class that was awake, turned around and stared at Sakura head on.

Shikamaru also stared at her, _How in the world…_No one, besides himself, should be able to do that problem without a calculator, it's insane.

"Wow," he whispered. Sakura's face turned a deep red.

"Oh is that bad to be too…smart here? I don't want to be considered a brain freak like I was at my old school, its only math I'm good at, I swear." She blabbed her face turning redder by the minute. Shikamaru restrained his laughter and stared at her. This girl was so cute, it was making her irresistible. Maybe she's the one to make her get over Ino.

"Hey, you want to meet up in the library later this evening before dinner, we could grab coffee or something at the kiosk?"

Sakura stopped her fretting and looked at him, "Me?"

"Yeah,"

Sakura stared at him, he was pretty sure she was going to turn him down.

"Sure."

* * *

Sasuke walked into his art class, the smell of paints rushing into his nose. It was his seventh period class, and how could there be a better way to end the day by just chilling and loosing yourself in a piece of artwork.

Nobody here created bullshit drama and it was so…peaceful. It was the only thing he was sure he was going to miss when he graduated this place.

"Welcome back, Sasuke." Miss Kurenai greeted as he walked into the room. Sasuke nodded in response, he had to admit she was also his favorite teacher since freshman year, never nagged him to do stuff he knew he wasn't going to need or know once he graduated. He was so freaking rich, he was pretty sure he didn't even need to work a day in his life, and still be able to live the luxury life. Not that he would ever live off his dad's money like that. When he graduates, Sasuke already decided that he would start from scratch and rent an apartment in New York, where he would sell his paintings a living, even open up a gallery. That's the kind of life he would want…not that his family would ever hear of something so barbaric. Nope.

They've decided that he would be a big shot lawyer like his father that would defend the guilty and huge ass celebrities.

The room was arranged in a way that the easels were set up in a huge circle around perimeter with stools to sit on and Miss Kurenai had a seat that she sat on in the middle of the circle if she ever needed to talk to the class as a whole, which barely happened much considering she was off doing her own artwork herself most of the time. The walls were covered with paintings of famous artists, her own work, and students. She even had one of Sasuke's works up in the corner.

Sasuke sat next to the same kid he's sat next to every year since freshman year; he didn't sit next to him because they were friends. Sasuke was pretty sure he didn't even know what the guys name was, but the cool thing about him, was that he never talked. Ever.

Not even during attendance when you have to say "Here." Teachers always just skip over him. So Sasuke sat next to him knowing that the mute boy wouldn't dare to bother him while he's painting.

Sasuke sat there fingering his new charcoal pencils when he heard a familiar voice addressing one of Ino's friends. If her voice didn't give her away it was her distinguishable pink hair.

Sakura Haruno.

_What's she doing here?_ Sasuke thought bitterly. He wasn't quite sure what it was, but for some reason he was…fascinated by this girl. The girl literally appears to come out from the middle of no where and is so different from the girls like, well Ino. It really annoyed him to no end. And the last thing he needed was some random girl distracting him while he worked.

The bell rung signaling classes to begin. Miss Kurenai stood on top of a counter and clapped her hands. "Okay, well it's your first day back and for those who don't know me, just call me Kurenai, okay? Alright I'm not going to talk forever because I'm sure you've heard enough about procedures and edline and all that stuff, so basically for the next four weeks I would like you guys to work on portrait of anyone in this class. Okay well good luck!" And with that she turned around and got of the counter shuffling through her drawers.

Sasuke heard the boy next to him groan, and Sasuke resisted the urge to do so himself. He hated partner work it usually ended up with him being with some obsessive fan girl if Ino or Naruto wasn't in his class.

Sasuke looked up and watched Sakura as she fingered her charcoal pencils, exactly the way he had done it, except she wore an annoying happy smile on her features. She still hadn't acknowledged the fact that he was in the room and if she wanted to snag him as a partner just like any other girl would, she should hurry up and ask, before someone else got to him. But for some reason, Sasuke could tell that she hadn't even heard the directions.

_Fine._ Sasuke stood up from his seat and walked across the middle of the circle, everyone's eyes on him, as he leaned over Sakura's easel.

It took a moment or so for her to notice that he was standing there, but when she looked up, to say she was shocked was an understatement. Her emerald eyes got wide and her face turned red which made the light freckles on her face stand out more as she stood up knocking her stool over and she made little squealing noise.

"S-S-Sasuke!" she stuttered, her blush deepened and she looked away, "Uh, whats up?" Sasuke knew she was trying to calm herself down due that huge reaction she just had. Sasuke almost smirked realizing how, dare he say, cute this girl was. He shoved his hands in his Abercrombie sweats,

"You're my partner."

* * *

Eastern Konoha texting...

**Tenten:** We're not it any classes this year except for Psychology.

**NejiHyuuga**: Really? I didn't notice.

**Tenten:** Well…it's not that much of a big deal, I was just saying. do you want to grab something to eat off campus for dinner?

**NejiHyuuga**: Not really.

**Tenten:** Where do you want to sit for dinner?

**NejiHyuuga:** I have a meeting to attend to.

**Tenten: **Oh, well we can hang out later. I want to catch up since we haven't talked all summer.

**(NejiHyuuga signed off)**

* * *

**Whew. That took a while… it is now two thirty three in the morning! I hope you're happy! Lol. I love how this story's turning out…and yeah I know POOR SHIKA! **

**Aw, love him to death! Lol. I'll update once I hit 16 reviews! **

**Love y'all. **

**xooreoxo **


	3. Denial

Chapter 3

* * *

Hinata's heels clicked in the empty hallway as she headed towards the new counselor's office during her free period, which was seventh. She shifted the junior class schedule for the school year in her hand, and pondered today's events.

So far she's met her new room mate and managed to get her ex-best friend extremely pissed at her…and it was only the first day of school.

'_Oh! And I haven't called Kiba yet.' _

Hinata sighed, and knocked on the door to the office. She heard a soft giggle come from the other side and then a muffled 'come in'. Hinata opened the door and felt her face heat up immediately.

Inside the room was probably one of the hottest guy's she's ever seen, he had silver hair that stuck out in odd places around his adorable face. He was wearing a green turtleneck that covered his mouth, which would have most likely looked a bit odd on most people, but on him it made him look like he was a Vogue male model...that wasn't gay.

"Hey, what can I do for you?" Oh, did I mention he had the silkiest voice known to man?

Hinata stood there shifting the papers in her hand again. "U-um, I was looking for the new counselor? Mr. Hatake?"

"You're looking at him!" Hinata looked to the left of Mr. Hatake and saw Anko her dorm advisor sitting there.

_I did not see her there at all… _

Anko smiled and touched the counselor's sleeve flirtatiously. "I can totally see how you'd mistake him for a student or something; he's pretty hot isn't he?"

Hinata looked at Anko and back at the new counselor, and noticed a bit discomfort coming from the counselor.

"Um, well I just came by to show Mr. Hatake some confidential files." Hinata said looking straight into the counselor's eyes her eyebrows rising a bit.

"What Confide- oh! OH! Right, yeah we'll need a bit of privacy," he said catching on to Hinata's little plan. He snatched his hand back and smiled beneath the collar of his shirt.

"Oh, yeah, you're very busy being new and all! I'll come back later!" She said jumping off his desk. She gave him a quick wink and then shut the door leaving the two of them alone.

Hinata looked back at the counselor and gave him a soft smile. The counselor sat up in his chair, "I owe you one."

Hinata shifted uneasily, "It's nothing really, you just looked uncomfortable." He sighed in response and nodded towards the stool that was in front of his desk.

"Yes, that advisor is a handful."

Hinata slowly sat on the stool suddenly aware of how short her skirt was. As the junior class rep was she allowed to wear skirts this short? Did it give her a bad image?

Hinata cleared her throat and also tugged on her skirt a bit. "W-w-well, what I really have is the schedule for this year of all the important events coming up. I've highlighted the ones that are fundraisers in green, dances in pink, testing is in yello-"

"You're quite organized aren't you?"

Hinata blushed and looked down, her raven hair falling around her face, "Y-yes, I suppose so."

"That's wonderful, because I'm a mess. We could become really close." Hinata raised her head slightly and saw him looking at her, and even though she couldn't see his mouth she was pretty sure he was smiling.

"That'd be nice Mr. Hatake." Mr. Hatake stood up from his chair and stood in front of her, taking one hand out of his pocket and reached for the schedule, their fingers brushing.

"Just call me Kakashi."

* * *

Ino sat in her English class painting her fingernails while her boring ass teacher lectured on about proper grammar in a paper, which Ino thought was completely ridiculous.

When it comes to final papers, weren't they supposed to type them? And don't most computers have grammar check? What's the point of learning it, if the computer does that squiggly green thing for you?

"You know I'm allergic to the scent of nail polish."

Ino looked up at the voice and saw a nerdy junior girl who really needed to use some Proactive, glaring at her.

"Excuse me?" Ino demanded.

"I'm allergic to the scent, it could trigger an asthma attack." The girl said wrinkling her nose.

Ino blinked at the girl, "Well then, I hope you brought your inhaler." Ino whipped her head and continued to paint her nails, ignoring the girl's sniffles. For some odd reason the disappearance of Karin had given her a surge of power. Karin was the mean one, and Ino was always…well hidden in her shadow.

One might argue that Ino wanted to be just like Karin, Karin's mini-me if you will. And now that Karin was gone, well it was only right for Ino to take her place.

"So you've heard about her?"

"Who, Ino?"

Ino's ears picked up at the sound of her name as two girls who sat behind her talked in hushed voices.

"Have you heard about how Sasuke only hung around with Ino just to get close to Karin, and now that Karin's gone, he wants nothing to do with her?"

Ino rolled her eyes, _'Wrong.'_

"Oh, yeah, he's going to dump her pretty soon right? That's why Ino went running for her former flame Shikamaru in tears?"

Ino's mouth flew open. Is that what people were thinking about around here? That Sasuke was going to dump her and she was going to go straight back to Shikamaru?

Puh-lease.

Shikamaru was a nice guy and all, and not that Sasuke would ever consider dumping her, but if he ever did, she would not go back to Shikamaru. It would show what a flimsy girl she was. And no matter what a nice guy Shikamaru she was not going to be considered asone of those girls.

If Sasuke did break up with her then she'd just go and find someone twice as hot as Sasuke.

Ino sighed, _'Yeah right…it'll be pretty impossible to find someone cuter than Sasuke…'_

"Hmm, that sucks."

Ino's ears winced at that nasally voice of the weird girl next to her.

"What?" Ino demanded. Seriously her social status was already in trouble, what rumors would spread about her talking to the Proactive-in-need girl?

"Sucks about you and your boyfriend. Did he get tired of that four year old chest of yours?" the girl smirked. Ino gasped, like she was one to talk! What was she, an A-cup anyway? Okay so yeah Ino could barely fit into and A-cup anymore, but still!

"Fuck off." Ino whispered. It didn't matter what anyone thought of her anyway. It really didn't matter, because later tonight she was planning to give herself completely to Sasuke, and everything would be perfect again.

Everything would be fucking perfect.

* * *

Sakura's heart hammered in her chest as she moved her art easel next to Sasuke's. Sasuke sat on his stool staring intensely at her as she struggled with her task.

"So, do you want me to draw you first, or are you going to draw me?" Sakura looked up from what she was doing her hair flinging all around her face. A strand got caught on her lip gloss, and she hastily pulled it away.

There was no way she was going to let him paint her first, and notice all her ridiculous flaws!? For the love of God, she had a huge zit on the bottom on her chin, that she attempted to cover, but if you look closely you can still see it. Plus her eyeliner might have been smudged due to her falling asleep in History.

"I think I should draw you first."

Sasuke nodded and got off the stool, "Where do you want me?"

Sakura bit her lower lip and looked around the room. "There." She said pointing to an old armchair in the corner of the room which was next to the window. The light coming from the window was perfect, and even though the chair looked old, it looked quite comfy, and the last thing she wanted was for Sasuke to feel uncomfortable.

Sasuke shrugged and started to pick up Sakura's easel.

"Uh, I can carry it myself," Sakura said shifting her weight to the other leg while watching Sasuke fold her easel (which not using her brain, decided to move it across the room and now she has to move it back).

"It'll take me half the time to move it then it takes you…"

Sakura puffed her cheek feeling insulted.

"…And you don't want your arms feeling stressed out before you start sketching."

Sasuke didn't turn to look at her as said this and picked up the easel and settled it right in front of the armchair, and yeah it was twice as fast as Sakura would have been able to do it.

Sakura stayed in her position though. Something about what Sasuke had just said made her heart do a little back flip.

'_He was thinking of my well being…' _Sakura thought giddily. Even though she just met him she could tell that Sasuke was one of those guys that would rather stick a knife in their eye than to show that they have _feelings_ of any sort.

And he just showed one right now…his compassionate side. Sakura felt a huge smile creep on her face just thinking about it…maybe he likes her, maybe he had love at first sight just like those guys from the made for TV movies. MAYBE-

"Is there a reason you're smiling like that?"

Sasuke already sat in the armchair his arms crossed staring at her curiously. Sakura felt her face heat up instantly.

Or…Maybe not.

"Oh! No reason at all…HAHA." Sakura laughed nervously and walked over to her easel and picked up her charcoal pencil. She looked up at Sasuke and saw him returning the gaze.

"Do you want me to look in any direction?" Sasuke asked. Sakura shook her head.

"No, your fine the way you are." Sakura replied. She put the pencil to the paper and started sketching the outline. While the rest of the class was filled with noise with friends chatting with each other about their awesome time on their daddy's yachts and what not, Sakura remained silent while drawing him.

There was something attracting about Sasuke that she couldn't place. Yeah he was hot, no doubt about that, but there was something else.

For one thing, he's in an art class that was only for teens with exceptional artistic skills. Plus it was completely voluntary to join. So Sasuke must love art, and to Sakura a guy that likes art is just as sexy to her as to girls who find guys who can write poetry.

Sakura went over and drew Sasuke's jaw and noticed how angular it was. Oh and his nose, perfect. Most guys have very awkward noses. And now that she looked closely, he had flawless skin (unlike some of us), and his eyebrows were very neatly groomed…and his eyes…

…amazing.

"Have you ever considered being a model?" Sakura said without thinking. Instantly she regretted it, who the hell asks a completely straight guy if they wanted to be a model?

"What?" Sasuke demanded sitting up, since he was slouching a bit.

"N-nothing!" Sakura said waving her hand frantically in front her face her face heating up once again. Jeez, why was it so hard for her to act cool in front of him? She was supposed to be the New Sakura. Not the old one that was completely invisible at her old school.

An awkward silence fell among the two of them, well an awkward silence in Sakura's mind. Sakura continued her sketch, her eyes not leaving the easel thinking she's just completely embarrassed herself.

"Yeah I was one." Sakura looked up from her easel and saw Sasuke looking out the window.

"You were a model?"

"Yeah,"

"A male model?"

"…"

"Like those guys they get on _America's Next Top Model_?" Sakura bit her lip to restrain herself from laughing. Even though she was one the one that asked the question in the first place, it was pretty ridiculous now that she thought of it. Seriously could you see Sasuke on that show posing for Jay with an anorexic girl clinging on to him?

"It was a long time ago Sakura." Sasuke added, regretting he even said anything. Sakura nodded, not trusting herself to use her voice, it might result in her cracking up in laughter.

"…My mother made me."

Sakura lost it. Laughter erupted from her, tears rolling down her cheek.

"Sakura," Sasuke warned. Sakura tried to control her laughter.

"I-I'm sorry," Sakura said her cheeks hurting from laughing.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her and looked away, and the way the light his face she could tell that his face was slightly pinker than it was two minutes ago.

_Oh, my gosh! _Sakura thought. He's _**embarrassed**_; the boy that is void of all emotions is actually embarrassed of the fact that his own mother forced him to go into modeling.

"Sasuke, I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to laugh, don't be upset!" Sakura pleaded. Sasuke turned his head slowly and looked at her with his piercing onyx eyes.

"Whatever."

"No, Sasuke, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings! I can tell you something totally embarrassing that's happened to me!" Sakura blurted, she didn't want him to be upset with her. Sakura pondered things that have happened during the past fifteen years that she's existed.

Pretty much every single day of her life there has been an embarrassing moment. She could pick every girl's most embarrassing moment, when they first got their period.

(She was on one of those end of the year field trips in the eighth grade to Six Flags and of course the goes on the Superman ride and that's when hers decides to start, so instead of peeing on herself like everyone else, everyone see's her red stained shorts which used to be purely white. Fun.)

But you know…she wasn't going to tell that day to Sasuke.

"Um, in the seventh grade my team had just made it to the championship game for our lacrosse team, the score was tied and someone passed me the ball. I didn't know what to do with it so I basically shot it in the closest goal next to me, and that was our goal, since I was defense…" Sakura voice faded out as she peeked over her easel and looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at her, his face indescribable. "That's pathetic."

Sakura's face heated up instantly. "Uh-yeah I know. I-I don't even know why I told you that." Sakura looked down at the easel and continued to sketch her picture, her knees shaking a bit from completely humiliating herself.

_Damn it_ Sakura cursed in her mind. Why'd she say that? I mean if Sasuke didn't think she was a complete psycho with pink hair and outstanding green eyes with a childish face, and vertically challenged, well she's pretty sure he was thinking it now.

"Did your team hate you?" Sasuke asked turning his face to her, giving her his full attention.

Sakura blinked, slightly confused. Why was it that whenever she completely embarrasses herself in front of this guy, he didn't seem to care?

"Uh-well they already didn't like me very much before…so…"

"Really?" Sasuke eyes widened in surprised. "You weren't popular at your old school?"

Sakura shook her head, "I was pretty much invisible on my team, and so me messing up-"

Sasuke raised one eyebrow, "You have pink hair."

"Well…yeah."

"You have pink hair and you think you're invisible." Sasuke smirked, "Interesting." He turned his head and looked out the window again. The sun outside was setting and it gave Sasuke an eerie look.

Sakura felt her brain click. "Oh my, God, don't move." Sakura ripped her old sheet and flipped to a brand new sheet of paper. Her hand moved quickly over the paper trying to capture the moment.

"Wow!"

Sakura looked over her shoulder and saw Kurenai standing there looking at her sketch.

"That's beautiful, you really captured Sasuke." Sakura looked at her artwork and looked up at Sasuke who was eyeing her curiously.

"But I've only drawn the outline." Sakura said.

Kurenai shrugged, "Great things take time, and I can truly tell how wonderful this piece will turn out." Kurenai looked over at Sasuke. "And I can't wait to see your work as well Sasuke."

"Hn," Sasuke replied.

Kurenai laughed, "Ah, Sasuke you have such a way with words." Kurenai looked back at Sakura and smiled, "You know he's my star pupil."

"Really?"

"Of course, just look around most of his 1st place pieces are hanging up on the wall." Kurenai said pointing to the wall. Sakura walked up to a wall that had a piece of artwork with a blue ribbon attached to it, and sure enough in the corner in messy handwriting, was Sasuke's name.

"You drew this?" Sakura asked addressing Sasuke.

"Yeah." Sasuke stood up from the chair, stretching a bit, and walked up next to Sakura standing next to her. "Do you like it?"

Sakura nodded and looked up at him, "You're amazing."

* * *

Ino looked at her diamond watch her father bought for her impatiently. Sasuke was suppose to meet her at seven and now it was seven thirty so she decided to come into the cafeteria and see if he was here, but he wasn't.

"Ino, could you stop that?" Naruto snapped talking about Ino's impatient foot tapping that she was doing. "You're starting to act like Sasuke." He added.

Ino rolled her eyes and stopped her tapping, knowing how annoying it was since Sasuke was pretty much known for his constant tapping problems. "Have you seen him?"

Naruto placed a spoonful of macaroni in his mouth. "Who, Sasuke?" Ino nodded. "No, not since the assembly."

Ino sighed loudly and pulled out her cell and texted him. Sasuke always had his phone on him, **always.** Ino placed her phone on the table and waited for it to vibrate signaling that he texted her back, but after five minutes he didn't text back and Ino's anger rose.

"Who the hell does he think he is?" Ino blurted.

"Uh…you're yelling at your phone?" Naruto asked scooting his chair away from her.

Ino ignored the comment. "Naruto, I know you're Sasuke's best friend and everything so has he told you anything about me?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Sasuke doesn't really _'talk'_."

"I know that!" Ino groaned. "Forget it!" Ino wanted to take back what she asked because there was a huge chance that Naruto was going to tell Sasuke that she asked about him. And that would make her look clingy, and she knows that Sasuke hates clingy girls.

_God, why am I being so desperate? _

Suddenly the door to the cafeteria slammed open, Ino snapped her head up and looked over at the door assuming that Sasuke was going to march in and place a soft a peck on the cheek and take a bite out of Naruto's bagel and Ino would completely forget about what he did, because you know, he is that hot.

But instead it was her ex, Shikamaru. He walked up to their table and pulled a chair out and sat next to Hinata who was reading a book the new Twilight book.

"Hey have you guys seen Sakura?" Shikamaru asked. Ino scoffed angrily.

"The new chick, you think that she'd be allowed to sit here?" Ino was referring to _The Table_ which was placed in the middle of the cafeteria and anyone who was anyone wanted to be able to sit there. But of course it was all based on who you knew, how rich you were, _and_ if you were amazingly gorgeous or not.

Tenten laughed. "Ino!"

Ino flipped her long blonde hair, "Well you know it's true. Where she from anyway? Ohio?"

"Kansas, Ino she's from Kansas." Hinata cut in looking up from her book. Ino rolled her eyes.

"Well wherever she's from, she is not welcome here at this table, there's no space."

"But, there's an empty seat because Karin's not sitting here." Neji pointed out. Ino narrowed her eyes.

"Not anymore." Ino stood up and walked across the cafeteria to where Hanabi, Hinata sister, was sitting. She tapped her shoulder and Hanabi turned around looking at her in shock.

"I-I-Ino, What a-a-are you d-doing-"

"Yeah, okay don't hurt yourself." Ino said. She grabbed Hanabi by the arm and dragged her over to her table and placed her next to her spot, in Karin's seat. Hanabi looked around slightly confused, and received an apologetic look from her big sister.

"Oh, look no more space." Ino said cheerfully sitting back in her seat, crossing her arms.

"Wow, you're a true bitch." Naruto commented. Ino laughed, not insulted at all.

"Tell me something I don't know, Naruto."

Shikamaru yawned, "I didn't ask for all this drama, I just asked if you've seen her is all."

"Why?" Hinata asked softly.

"We were supposed to go get some coffee but she never showed." Shikamaru explained reaching for a bit of Choji's bagel, but got his hand slapped. Honestly he wasn't quite sure how Choji was allowed to sit at _The Table_, he didn't exactly have the 'image', but everyone put up with him because he is a nice guy. And his great grandfather created Pop-Tarts.

"Well if you ask me, it's a complete waste of time. I mean that girl is so fishy. You know I saw her eyeing my clothes?" Ino said quickly.

"No way!" Tayuya exclaimed. She was known for spreading gossip, no matter if it was true or not.

"Yeah! She was all like, 'I love your clothes Ino' and I was all like, 'Ha! I would be worried that you might steal them, but you know you wouldn't be able to fit in them.'"

Laughter erupted from the table, except from Shikamaru and Hinata, which was expected. And Neji…he wasn't laughing either, but Neji, like Sasuke, didn't do happy. But what shocked Ino was that Naruto was laughing either.

"What's your problem?" Ino snapped. Naruto shrugged.

"She's a pretty cool girl." Ino crossed her arms angrily. Naruto was quite popular himself, for reasons she could not explain, and if Naruto said something like he likes Sakura, well people might actually _think_ they like that pink haired girl too.

"Why, is she the next whore on your list of girls to bang?" Ino demanded.

Naruto chuckled, "Ah, Ino, don't forget once upon a time you were on that list."

Ino nearly barfed at the memory. "Don't remind me."

"Oh, please. Don't pretend you didn't enjoy it. And, no she isn't on that list; actually I've been thinking I'm going to change."

Now at this the entire table laughed, even Neji. Everyone knows that Naruto was the biggest man whore in the entire school, if not the entire world.

"What! It's true, from now on no more girls."

"So…you're going for boys?" Shikamaru smirked.

"Ha, very funny," Naruto said sarcastically. "No, I'm going to limit the amount of girls I hook-up with."

Shikamaru laughed, "I'd believe that when I see it."

* * *

Sasuke sat on a desk while Sakura sat on the floor cross-legged.

"…So then my best friend Meiko was laughing at me and then the teacher totally sent me to the office for no apparent reason, I mean it wasn't even my fault…" Sakura said cheerfully as she continued on with one of her stories. They decided to take a break from the art and the two of them started talking. Well Sakura started talking and she hasn't stopped since.

And shockingly Sasuke wasn't bored out of his mind. Usually when Ino tells stories it usually involves fashion from Milan, or Gossip Girl's latest episode, which he didn't really care much about.

Sasuke watched her as her eyes lighted up and got wider whenever the story got really interesting or the way her hands would move along while she spoke or when-

_Whoa. _

What was he doing? He was sitting in an empty class room that's been over for about an hour or so now, talking to the new girl…while his girlfriend was waiting for him, so they could go hook-up or whatever it is she wanted.

Sasuke sighed; damn his life was starting to sound like an episode of The Hills. Which you know he didn't watch or anything…Ino just talked about it constantly.

Suddenly the talking stopped abruptly, and Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm sorry, I'm boring aren't I?" Sakura asked softly, her face turning red. Sasuke smirked.

"No."

Sakura smiled and stood up from the floor and stretched, her stomach grumbling.

"Hungry?" Sasuke asked, standing up as well.

Sakura giggled, "Yeah, starving in fact." Sasuke nodded slightly feeling guilty for keeping her from dinner. He wasn't used to making sure the other person he hung out with wasn't hungry, Ino was always hungry but refused to eat so he gave up asking her if she was hungry. And Naruto was always eating. Maybe if they were lucky they could grab something to eat before it ended.

"Oh, no!" Sakura exclaimed. Sasuke turned around and saw her staring at the clock.

"What?"

"I had no idea it was this late!" Sasuke looked at the clock; it was now a quarter until eight. "I promised Shikamaru I would meet him from coffee!"

Sasuke made scoffed and continued walking.

"What's wrong, you don't like him?" Sakura asked catching up to him.

"We don't get along."

"Why?" Sakura asked. Sasuke stared down at her since she was a whole head shorter then him. Was he really going to tell her that he stole his girlfriend only because he didn't want rabid girls chasing him down anymore? And it wasn't as if he really did like Ino, okay, she was hot, but he only dated her because she was one of the most feared girls in school (mostly because she was Karin's best friend, and he be damned if he ever dated Karin, psycho bitch).

"It's complicated."

"Oh, well I hope he's not going to be mad at me."

Sasuke's jaw clenched, feeling slightly uncomfortable with the whole idea of Shikamaru being anywhere near Sakura. But why should it concern him, he's already got a girlfriend. And it was the girl he stole from Shikamaru, so he had no right to say what Shikamaru should do and what he shouldn't do.

Sakura sighed, "I _really_ hope he's not upset with me standing him up, I was starting to think we might be good friends."

Sasuke stuffed his hands in his pockets, in dire need for a change in the topic.

"Don't worry, he'll get over it."

* * *

**Eastern Konoha Texting:**

**KibaInuzka:** Hey!

**KibaInuzka:** I tried calling u earlier 2day

**KibaInuzka:** Ok, well ur probably busy being student representative and all…

**KibaInuzka:** Uh, Right. I'll just call you again.

**KibaInuzka:** Bye.

**Hinata Hyuga's voicemail:**

_Hey, uh hi! It's me Kiba. Right. You probably knew that, cause of caller ID and all…um. So how as your first day? I haven't heard from you in a while…and I was just seeing if you were okay, and all. At my school things are chill. Uh, I met the rest of my football team…today. Right. Okay. Um, this is Kiba…Oh wait I already said that. Okay. And Akamaru says hi…yeah. He misses you petting him…and yeah well I do too. Not you petting me just that I miss you…and, okay. This is really long, and just give me a call later. Okay. Bye. _

* * *

**Oh my gosh. This took WAY longer to write then I expected! I hope I can get the next chapter in soon. OH! AND I KNOW! Hinata and Kakashi? Gross huh? Lol. Don't worry it won't last that long…or will it? **

**I know the story kinda…dull now. But OH MY GOSH! Trust me it gets TEN TIMES as exciting later in on the story! **

**Lol. Review please!**

**-xooreoxo**


	4. Hookups

Chapter Four: The Hook-Ups!

Ino bit tiny pieces off her celery stick, her foot still tapping the ground impatiently. Supper was going to be over in five minutes and still there was no sign of Sasuke…or that stupid short little pink haired troll.

'_Calm down…'_ Ino mediated to herself running her hand through her blond hair. '_I'm way more beautiful, and totally way more richer...there is no way Sasuke will ditch me for he-'_

Suddenly the dining hall's tall oak doors opened, and behold, Sasuke and Sakura came strolling in. Ino felt her heart drop and her palms getting all sweaty. She could feel a thousand eyes darting between Sasuke and her. She knew by tomorrow morning thousands of rumors would float all around school, she the center of attention…just like she always wanted…right?

"Oh shit, you've got to be kidding me." Shikamaru muttered bitterly under his breath, cracking his knuckles.

"Aw, sorry dude, guess Sasuke stole another one, huh?" Naruto said in a carefree tone between gulps. "But don't worry there are plenty of other fish in the sea!"

"Technically, due to BP's carelessness there are way more less fishes in the sea." Neji pointed out.

Naruto looked at him, "Dude, it's just one of those idims ."

"You mean idioms…" Neji pointed out…again.

"Enough of the grammar!" Ino shouted at Neji. Even though he was that dark and silent, but still hot kind of guy, his smart ass could get on anyone's nerves. From the corner of her eyes she could clearly see Sasuke purposely avoid THE table and head directly to that weird artsy table…with all those strange people, that Sasuke always claimed he couldn't stand.

But today apparently they were tolerable, because he sat right next to Gaara, the most creative student in Konoha, in a weird way. He didn't even grow his eyebrows back after he shaved them off freshman year, he claimed it was clogged his inspiration. And across from him, the little pink troll sat down all smiley and bubbly, like the annoying person she is!

Ino watched as she told some kind of stupid hillbilly story that caused the entire table to laugh, and…wait did Sasuke just smile? He never smiles with her!

"What!" Ino shrieked causing the entire table to stop their engrossing conversation (instead for Shikamaru…he was sulking) and look at her.

"What's your problem?" Tayuya asked, obviously trying to juice some gossip out of her.

"Nothing." Ino replied heatedly, crossing her arms, but her eyes quickly glanced at the artsy table across the hall, which totally gave her away.

"Oh, I see." Naruto said teasingly.

Ino uncrossed her arms and starting twirling her hair with her finger, a habit she does when she's nervous…which she rarely ever is. "See what?"

"You're jealous!" Naruto laughed pieces of food falling from his mouth. Ino cringed.

"I am not."

"You are! If you care so much why don't you call him over here?"

"Cause I don't care!"

"Really?'

"Yes! Really!"

"Hmm, okay then, let us play a little game then…I dare you-"

"Don't you have to ask 'Truth or Dare'?"

"Oh, Ino Yamanaka are you…scared?" Naruto smiled, knowing that he put Ino right on the spot. And if he knew Ino she would never ever back down from a challenge…she was Karin's best friend after all.

Naruto watched as he saw Ino hesitate for a splint second, but then sat up straight in her chair, and stared dead on into Naruto's eyes her sky blue eyes piercing into his pupils.

"Dare." She said boldly. A silent dramatic gasp came from the tiny Hanabi, who up till now, everyone had totally forgotten she was on this table.

Naruto smiled a devilishly smile, and grabbed her celery stick and used it as his 'microphone', "I dare you to make out with Sasuke Uchiha, right here…right now."

* * *

**Konoha Instant Messaging**

**TayuyaToyota**: OMG!

**SakonSound:** ?

**TayuyaToyota **: Keep look out the art freak table!

**SakonSound:** What do you mean art freak table! I sit there!

* * *

Sakura laughed once more, enjoying herself so much. Even though, yeah she won't lie she would totally rather sit at the table with Naruto and all the other cool and much more rich kids, but the art students, were quite awesome as well.

But what made the table not as embarrassing to sit at as it should be, was that, the Sasuke Uchiha was sitting there with her, smiling (kind of) at her jokes, and paying attention to her stories, instead of sitting in between Naruto and Ino where a seat was totally left vacant just for him.

"I never knew a girl with pink hair could tell such wicked stories!" This guy called Kankuro said to her slapping his hand hard against her back.

Sakura half giggled and half coughed, "Well I've never met someone with purple tattoos all over their face, so I guess we are even."

Kankuro laughed, and slapped his hand hard against her back again, "Dude! We are so going to get along!"

The entire table laughed, and Sakura could feel herself glowing. She's never felt so happy, so alive, so –

"Hey Sasuke!"

The table's laughter died out and everyone looked up to see Ino towering over their table right behind Sasuke her arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Ino? What are yo-" Sasuke started but was cut off with Ino's lips crashing onto his.

"Oh, shit!" Sakon exclaimed. This was followed by a loud, "Boo yah!" from Naruto, and gasps from across the hall.

Though everyone in Konoha Academy eventually hooks up with at least three people before they leave the school, it was a giant taboo to be caught making out in the public eye, or perform any other kind of PDA. It's like seeing Lindsay Lohan drink alcohol at a bar, we all know she does it…but to see her…dude taboo.

Sakura felt her heart drop and for some reason felt her eyes watering up a bit. And since Sasuke has this giant ice box instead of a heart under that chest of his, which Ino was caressing with her tanned fingers, you would think that he would push her away for such an attention grabbing act, but he didn't. He just pulled away carefully, and said…

"Is that why you came here?"

Ino giggled and sat on his lap laying her head on his broad shoulders, "Of course not silly! I came to remind you that we have an appointment at the barn…" Ino gently kissed his neck as if to remind him. "Where we can finish this…" Ino whispered into his ear, but just loud enough for Sakura to hear…and that Gaara guy (he's just sitting so close).

Sakura could feel the color draining from her face and her supper churning in her stomach, though she didn't even eat that much of it anyway. She glanced at the oversized grandfather clock in the hall and it read 6:05. She also noticed that the other students on her table had already decided that Ino and Sasuke gross make out session was already yesterday's news and were clearing out of the dining hall, so Sakura used this to her advantage for an excuse.

"Oh, guys I think I'm gonna go!"

Kankuro groaned, "Aww stay a bit you haven't finished your story!" His mind also already off of Ino and Sasuke.

Sakura glanced at Sasuke who was looking intently at her, but Sakura removed her eyes when she saw Ino also looking at her. "Yeah sorry, maybe another time!" She apologized as she rushed away from the table and dashed right out of the dining room doors.

* * *

Naruto strolled along the lawn, still surprised that Ino was bold enough to pull that off. I mean he was no girl, but he was a sucker for drama. Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out his notorious flask, that he was always known to have on him. He also wasn't an alcoholic, but he heard somewhere that some wine a day keeps the doctor away. And since he can't be carrying a wine glass everywhere, the next best thing is vodka…in a flask right?

Naruto then suddenly felt someone run into his shoulder causing him to drop his beloved flask onto the floor. "Aw Crap!"

"I'm sorry." He heard a soft voice respond. He then realized that that 'someone' that ran into him happened to be his new crush, Sakura Haruno, who looked a bit crestfallen.

"Hey, no problem! It's just a ten thousand dollar flask," Naruto said jokingly picking up his flask. Sakura's smile was small, but was still a smile, and Naruto realized this was his chance to score. "Why do you look so down?"

Sakura shook her head, "It's nothing, just thinking."

"Thinking with a frown on your face?" Naruto asked, showing his charming smile.

Sakura felt something starting to rise in her. So what if Sasuke thought making out with Ino was way more cooler then hanging out with her? So what? There were so many more hotter guys_ cooler_ guys just waiting in the world for her, that didn't let the girlfriend trample all over them while everyone else is trying to eat.

"You want a drink?" Naruto asked offering his flask to her.

Sakura thought for minute. Back in Kansas no one ever offered her a drink, partly because she didn't drink. Ever. She thought it was totally immature and dumb, but she was in a new environment now. She was in New Freaking York. Where drinking…is like walking.

"Sure." Sakura smiled what she hoped was attractively and batted her eyes the same way she saw Ino had done with Sasuke.

* * *

Hinata closed her limited edition copy of _Breaking Dawn_ that had a twisted ending with Edward Cullen's death. She had already read it four times, and whenever she felt bored she could always get lost in Stephanie Meyers world, but not tonight.

Her two roommates were missing and it was almost lights out. Ino was probably out making out with Sasuke continuing after they publicly showed their lustful relationship in front of the entire student body. As the junior class rep, she knows she should have spoken about their misconduct, but she was kind of jealous of her former best friend.

And her new roommate, Sakura, was also AWOL and who knew what she was up to.

Hinata sighed and pulled her slightly too big bright blue sweatshirt she had bought at a Katy Perry concert tighter around her body. She knew everyone thought of her as the quiet bookworm. The responsible student, the most respectful student…the girl that's most likely to hold your hair back while your vomiting the next morning after you drank too much the night before.

But she was tired of all that. It was her junior year, and you can only be a junior once right?

Hinata took a deep breath and jumped off her bed, grabbing her brown Uggs from under her bed. And hiked her shorts a tad bit higher then she is usually known to wear them.

It was time for her to find _her _Edward Cullen.

* * *

Shikamaru stretched after some long studying done in the library to take his mind off of girls. Seriously why did girls like screwing him up like this? First Ino, his first and most likely his only love of his life. And then the new girl ditches him for that stupid raven haired bastard. Seriously what was it that girls found so attractive? Was it his cold persona? His lack of conversation?

Shikamaru sighed and gave up. The day he finally found out what girls actually see in Sasuke Uchiha is the day everyone would realize that Miley Cyrus _can't_ actually sing.

He opened the door to his dorm tossing his books on his bed and to his great surprise saw Naruto on his bed making out with some chick. It wasn't the fact that Naruto was making out with a girl that was so surprising, but the girl was…

"Sakura!" Shikamaru spat.

Sakura's eyes opened as she pushed Naruto off of her, her eye's slightly dilated signaling that she was tipsy. "Oh hi!" She said giggling her pink hair falling all over her face. Naruto sat up his face clearly annoyed with Shikamaru's rude interruption.

"Dude! We were talking!"

"Talking! You don't need to have your tongues swirling in each other's mouths if you want to talk!"

Sakura giggled, "You made a funny!"

Shikamaru looked at her disgustedly; he can't believe he actually fell for a girl that would make out with Naruto Uzamaki on their _**first**_ day! "And she is obviously drunk! You're taking advantage of her you asshole."

"No, correction, I'm taking advantage of the_ circumstances_, not her."

Sakura frowned, "So, am I going kiss you again or what?"

Shikamaru rose his eyebrows at Naruto, "Dude, this isn't cool. She's drunk. She is going to regret this in the morning."

Naruto stared at Shikamaru and then to clearly drunk Sakura who was nodded her head from side to side, as if she was testing the weight of her head. "Okay…fine." He grumbled. He grabbed Sakura from his bed and pulled her dress down to cover her thigh, and pushed her out the door. "When you see a female let her take you to her room." Naruto said very slowly so no matter how drunk she was she would understand. After she nodded and skipped off, like she was Tinkerbell, Naruto slammed the door and look at Shikamaru who was looking at him dissapointedly.

"You kill _everything!_" Naruto groaned falling back onto his bed, kicking the empty deodorant on the floor.

"And you're troublesome."

They both lay there silently lost in their own thoughts, staring at their own ceilings off their room, then Naruto broke the silence.

"So…"

"…"

"Do you want a drink?"

* * *

"Ino, get off me." Sasuke shifted Ino off of him and onto the layer of hay that was on the ground. The old stable had been cleared out many years ago, mostly because of Sasuke taking the horses and riding them during classes. The only horse left was the one in the other stable right in front of the administration office. So now the old stable was notoriously known for Ino and Sasuke's make out spot, but tonight, Sasuke wasn't into it.

"What's wrong?" Ino asked fixing her sleeve on her cashmere blouse. "You tired already?" Ino purred climbing back on top of him.

Sasuke grunted and pushed her back further now standing up. "Seriously Ino, back off."

Ino frowned, "Why!"

Sasuke flinched.

Tears started falling from Ino's eyes, "Why are you acting like this! You never ever back out from a making out! Why today!"

"Ino, stop being so dramatic." Sasuke muttered picking up his shirt. "It's almost nine you should be getting back to your dorm."

"Since when do you care about 'the' time?" Ino shouted at him almost in hysteria.

"Ino..." Sasuke sighed in defeat. This was the reason he didn't react in the dining hall when she caused that huge scene. Drama. And if there was one thing Sasuke could not stand, that was always in supply in this stupid school is, drama.

"Is it because of when I said those three words?" Ino sniffed, her mascara now streaking down her eyes. Gosh, since when did she get so pathetic?

"What?"

"Is it because of the night when I said I love you!" Ino's tears now turned to sobs, and Sasuke watched her awestricken. There's also another thing he can't stand. It is girls crying.

His father always made his mother cry when he was younger with all his scandalous, lies, drinking, etc. She would cry and cry, and young little him would peak through her bedroom door and feel the urge to punch his father in the face, because his mother was such an amazing woman. But, now all the crying, all the tears wasted on that bastard of a father were dried up, and she is now numb. Rarely smiles and barely laughs. She didn't even make his Pillsbury dough boy cookies the way Sasuke loved him.

So Sasuke swore he would never ever do that to girl, no matter how fucking annoying she got…like right now.

"Ino, stop that." Sasuke demanded sitting back on the floor his shirt folded in his lap.

"I-I-I just don't know what to do Sa-Sasuke," Ino hiccupped. "I feel like I'm losing you." Sasuke sighed and placed her head on his bare chest and lay back on the hay.

"You're not loosing me."

* * *

Kakashi put some files in its cabinet, as he was closing up for the night. He switched his lamp off, about to head out of the door when he heard a soft knock at the door.

"You've got to be kidding me…" He hushed under his breath. Honestly, students have been in and out all day with their different problems with social or educational life.

He turned the lamp switch back on but on a dimmer setting, hoping whatever angst filled teen that desperately needed his help right now will get the hint, that maybe it's just a bit too late. "Come in."

The door opened and he saw the beautiful blue haired beauty, Hinata Hyuuga at his door. He calmly leaned on his desk and crossed his arms. "Hinata? What are you doing here at this late hour?"

Hinata took a step forward, and Kakashi thought that she looked a bit hesitant, and regretted why she came here. Kakashi looked her over, and she was wearing really short cotton shorts with a sweatshirt that said 'I Kissed a Girl'.

"Hinata? What is this important problem that you had to come at this time?"

Hinata took a deep breath and released it, her eyes becoming hard. "I'm lonely."

* * *

**Konoha Instant Messaging**

**NarutoUzamaki :** Dude guess wat?

**SasukeUchiha**: I doubt I'll care.

**NarutoUzamaki:** I just hooked up with the new chick!

**SasukeUchiha:** The one w/ the braces?

**NarutoUzamaki:** WTF! NO! Sakura!

**NarutoUzamaki:** Such a score!

**NarutoUzamaki**: Hellllooooooooooooooooo?

* * *

YAY! I uploaded it! Haha, thanks for your patience and review!


	5. The Tryouts

The Tryouts!

* * *

"Oh my gosh…" Sakura groaned her touching her clammy hand to her forehead. She lifted her head off of the foreign bed she was lying on and twisted her body so she was facing the ceiling her head pounding like she'd been hit by a fucking bulldozer. "Ow."

"You're awake now?"

Sakura squinted her eyes, seriously confused where she was and who she was even talking to. "Yeah, I am, um who are you?" She asked through her blurry vision. Her mouth tasted completely sour and dry.

The person laughed a melodically, "I'm Tenten. My roommate found you passed out in the common room and I guess she dragged you here and left you on my bed. Senior prank. Don't be offended."

At this moment Sakura couldn't care less whether her sophomore self was being used as a prank all she wanted was some Pepto Bismol. "Oh sorry," She managed to reply sitting up.

"Cool. Just try not to vomit on the floor," Tenten responded shrugging pulling on her soccer cleats. Sakura nodded, and nearly crawled herself out of the senior's room, and headed back to her room, which should take five minutes, but today she knew it would take much longer than that.

But before she started her long journey down the hall, she noticed on Tenten's whiteboard (one was hung on each dorm's door) that there was the usual scrawling of 'Please knock before you enter!', but underneath that was drawing of a pony.

'_Weird' _Sakura thought, but dismissed it. Soon as she started walking though, she noticed that almost every other dorm door had little pony drawings on it, some were pretty good, but others were quiet unrecognizable. "Still very weird…" Sakura muttered.

She sighed in relief as she reached her room, looked on her white board and noticed that there wasn't a pony on theirs it just read, _Taylor Lautner is so hot! _She could accurately assume that it was Ino. She opened her door and could have jumped with happiness at the sight of an empty room, so glad that no one would see her in her pathetic hangover state, and crashed herself onto her familiar comfortable bed that smelt just like strawberries.

_Now what happened last night? _Sakura wondered searching her mind through relevant memories, but could barely remember a thing. All she remembered was that Ino and Sasuke were kissing in the dining hall (yuck) and then…

"Oh you look horrible." Hinata walked casually in the room, all smiles, and sat on her bed combing her hair with her brush.

Sakura blinked. By the looks of it Hinata had been out all night, and she knew that she didn't know her all that well but she did not look like the type of girl sneaking out past curfew. "Hi…and thanks." She replied smiling. Hinata was still very pretty in the purple sweatshirt she seemed to be wearing and her bed hair was completely different from her usual straight and perfect hair that was rarely ever caught with a strand out of place, but it still suited her.

Unlike her right now, that could totally feel her pink hair looking like a deranged bird's nest.

"Where were you last night?" Sakura asked her.

Hinata stopped brushing her hair and stopping _humming_? "Studying." She replied quickly. "B-but forget about me, what about you? W-why do you look so…" Hinata didn't finish the sentence but just offered a small smile.

Even though Sakura totally didn't believe that Hinata was studying what so ever… she just pretended she was that dumb and attempted to detangle the tangles in her hair with her fingers. "I don't know…I just feel really Hung-over. "

"Hmm? On your first night, not a good sign," Hinata teased lightly, grateful the topic had changed from her. The last thing she felt like she needed to explain was the crazy night she spent at Kakashi's house last night. Yes _the _new school counselor. Scandalous.

She stopped brushing her hair, and used her brush to help detangle Sakura's mess she claimed was her bubble pink hair.

"You're telling me. I seriously can't remember what happened. It was like one minute I was in the dining hall and the next…Shikamaru was saying something to Naruto and I was on his… Oh My Gawd!"

Hinata stopped brushing Sakura's hair, knowing that whenever Naruto was used in a sentence it was not going to turn out good. "Oh no, S-Sakura please do not tell me…"

"I think I hooked up with Naruto!" Sakura shrieked, jumping off her bed seeming to have sobered up immediately. "Oh no!" Her face suddenly turned red and she quickly grabbed her pillow to cover her it in shame.

"You've been ponied." Hinata said softly. Sakura slowly lowered the pillow from her face, her bottom lip trembling.

"I've been ponied! Oh my gosh, that's the worst thing that could ever happen!" She cried slumping to the floor.

Hinata giggled, "Do you even know what that means?"

Sakura shook her head, but looked too mortified to even to find out.

Hinata joined her on their 100% pure white cotton carpet, crossing her legs, still smiling. "It's a term everyone uses here at Konoha Academy. It's when a girl hooks up with that sleezeball Naruto Uzamaki. They call it 'being ponied.'" Hinata explained inserting air quotes.

"But why ponied?" Sakura sniffed.

Hinata laughed again, "Because Naruto is like a pony, everyone gets a ride."

Suddenly it was as if a light bulb turned on in Sakura's head, "That is what is up with the pony on everyone's door! All those girls have hooked up with Naruto!"

Hinata nodded, "Yeah you may wonder why a girl would want to announce it the world, but it's like this tradition they do here. I don't know but if any girl finds out that you've been ponied and you haven't drawn a pony on the white board, just know it's going to be social hell."

Sakura gasped, "You've got to be kidding me!"

Hinata shrugged sadly, "I wish I was. Last year this sophomore girl made out with Naruto behind the bleachers and decided to not post it on her white board. Two days later, Naruto and his big mouth had spread it to nearly _half _the school, and when the girls in this dorm house found out they totally put some fattening drug in her food so she became so fat, she couldn't fit into a _single_ pair of skinny jeans."

"No way! So what happened to her?"

"She was recommended to what Anko calls 'the best rehab facility in New York,' but everyone knows it's fat camp."

"I don't want to be fat!" Sakura exclaimed poking her belly. Hinata laughed again. Really this Sakura girl, though she totally made out with Naruto on her first day of school, such a whorish thing to do, and was apparently flirting with Sasuke Uchiha, she really was a nice person.

"So what should we do to prevent that?" Hinata asked Sakura placing her hand on Sakura's shoulder in support.

"I know, I know…draw a pony." Sakura got up and rummaged through Ino's desk knowing that she had to write that Taylor Lautner thing with something.

"Bingo!" She exclaimed uncapping the marker and headed towards the hallway with Hinata on her heals. "Here goes nothing." She drew her best imitation of pony she could possibly draw right under Taylor's name. "There!"

Hinata paused and tilted her head to the side, "Um…it looks like an animal cracker." And she started laughing. Sakura felt her pride being hurt just a tiny bit, but when she squinted her eyes as well and turned her head to the side, it really did look like one of those weirdly shaped animal crackers, and she joined in on the laughter.

"What are you still doing here?"

The two girls sudden hysteria came to a halt as a tall blonde who looked like she was in her late 30's with giant breast stood in front of them with her hands on her hips.

"Oh, I forgot! I'm sorry Coach Tsunade!" Hinata apologized and she rushed back into their room. Sakura followed slightly confused, slowly closing their dorm door once the Coach Tsunade disappeared.

"Late for what?" Sakura watched Hinata throw on a plain Hanes white t-shirt with Abercrombie shorts.

"For field hockey practice!" Hinata explained throwing items from her closet looking for her other pair to her sock.

"Field hockey?"

"Yeah can you play?" Hinata asked, smiling when she finally found her other pair of sock and pulled it on. "You have to do one sport here, it's a requirement. Didn't you read it in your 'new student guide book'?"

Sakura shook her head, "Uh…no must've missed that section. But I used to play a bit back at home."

"Great! Come with me to practice, maybe you could try out for the team, and we do have one spot open since Karin is gone."

* * *

"Sasuke…" Ino whispered sleepily reaching for the spot next to her, but he wasn't there. "Sasuke!" She screamed a bit louder, but then she realized she was in the stable all alone with a bunch of hay. They just spent the entire night cuddled up in the barn, without kissing or anything, she just lay in his arms, and had never felt more safe in her entire life.

And now he's gone.

He didn't even bother to leave her a note, or anything.

"Shit." Ino picked up her Jimmy Choos she abandoned last night, and was about to stumble out of the barn, freshen up, and head to her ridiculously early Saturday morning field hockey practice, when she noticed an English Muffin, in the corner of the room with a note attached written in messy writing.

_**Morning. out with Sharigan…here breakfast.**_

_**Sasuke**_

Even though it was probably the shortest note she had ever received in her entire life, and though Sasuke rather be out riding on his stupid smelly horse, Sharigan, than enjoy a romantic morning waking up in each other's arm, at least he took the time out of his life to write her a note. And that was enough to warm her entire being.

But still on her way out she threw the muffing in the bin. Obviously she's totally in love with Sasuke, but come on everyone knows that muffins were mostly filled with carbohydrates that go to straight to your thighs, and you'd start looking like Jennifer Hudson.

Next time she'll request that Sasuke should get her Starbucks.

* * *

**InoYamanaka:** Thanks for the Muffin bbe!

**InoYamanaka: **Babe?

**SasukeUchiha:** Stop texting me.

**InoYamanaka**: Y was it something I did? Bbe?

**SasukeUchiha:** Wtf. I'm riding Sharigan

**InoYamanaka: **Oh :) I love you!

**InoYamanka**: Sasuke?

_SasukeUchiha signed offline at 8: 39 a.m._

* * *

Sasuke turned off his beloved iPhone and placed it in his back pocket. The last thing he needed right now was a nagging girlfriend. Okay, sure you could say that he should've expected that leaving her a muffin and all that for breakfast, but honestly he's not that kind of asshole that just gets up and leaves a girl in the morning after being with her all night. Shit, that's like a knocking some dude down with a car, then driving off.

He tapped his shoe against the horse's side, and they started moving. The horse galloped at an average speed the wind picking up in his face, causing him to tear up a bit. It was still quite early in the morning and the air was chill, perfect for numbing his mind.

He didn't want to think about the dumb mess with Ino that he has gotten himself into, with her now claiming she's in _love_ with him.

He didn't want to think about the new girl that was undeniably _the_ most annoying person he has ever met in his entire life, but for some reason he felt a need to be around her. She was interested in the same things he was like art and animals. And she…

… hooked up with Naruto.

Sasuke jumped off his horse, once he was in his favorite spot. It was an open meadow decorated with plenty of different flowers and tons of green grass that was completely untouched by any Konoha student, because as far as he knew, none of them knew about this his special spot. Sasuke's horse, Sharigan, neighed happily once Sasuke petted his nose, and it wandered about the field.

He then lay on the grass and stared straight at the sky as if all the answers to his problems would be written out in the clouds…but they weren't.

"Fuck." Sasuke cursed pulling weeds from the ground. Honestly what kind of pansy has he turned into? He just met some pink haired girl the first day of school and he's getting…feelings? And how awesome could this girl be if she was so cheap enough to hook up with Naruto on her first day of school? Not a very classy act. In fact Ino was way better of a girl than Sakura. She dressed better, and she was more confident…and she articulated herself much better than Sakura does…who often gets confused in what's she saying…and yes…yes...Ino is the better girl for him.

Sasuke sat up completely satisfied that he was happy with Ino (or as happy as he gets) and didn't need a pink haired girl in his life.

Or does he?

* * *

**SakonSound :** Whoa. Did u hear?

**Tayuya Toyata**: ?

**SakonSound : **Naruto hooked up with the new chick!

**TayuyaToyata: **! That was quick!

**SakonSound :** I knw, I think I mite have a chance to score w/ her if she's that ez!

**TayuyaToyata:** Lol. Good luck with tht.

* * *

"Get up!" Shikamaru growled throwing a pillow at Naruto's face. It was ten in the morning and Coach Asuma had sent Shikamaru all the way back to his room from the soccer field just to drag Naruto's sorry ass to the field.

"Grr…" Naruto growled covering his face with his pillow. Even though Naruto was the most lazy, irritating, person Shikamaru has ever met in his entire life, he was the star player of their soccer team, and led the team to win the championship with a 4-0 score, against their number one rivals, The Sand Academy. "I'm trying to sleep!"

"We have practice."

Naruto groaned again removing the pillow from his face, "Just tell Coach…I have malaria."

Shikamaru sighed and used his hand to rub his temple, "Seriously, Naruto…malaria?" He pulled the bed sheets off Naruto's bed and threw them on the floor. "Get up and let's go. Asuma made me walk 15 fucking minutes to come get you. Anyway aren't you our _'beloved' _team captain, you should be setting an example by getting to practice on time."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and sat up scratching his back. "You have a very large foot up your ass. You need to loosen up. In fact, you should get laid."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "You are a douche. Seriously."

Naruto chuckled, and then his eyes lit up, "Actually, I think everyone needs to loosen up...I should throw that party pretty soon shouldn't I?"

"Loosen up? School just started yesterday."

"I know, that's why right now is such perfect timing. I can throw it the upcoming Friday, can't I? And I can call it the 'Welcome Back/Save the Whales' party!" Naruto immediately reached for his Blackberry under his pillow and starting pinning in the details.

"Save the whales?"

Now it was Naruto's turn to look at Shikamaru like he was stupid, "Hellooo? The oil spill remember?"

"Naruto, I doubt there are_ that_ many whales – forget it. Sure. Whatever, I'm just not helping you plan. You're on your own."

* * *

Hinata ran down the field with the ball in her control. She could feel Ino hot on her tail, sneakily and purposefully hitting the back of her heels with her field hockey stick. Seriously the awkwardness between Ino and her only seemed to increase, since Ino was in complete denial about getting Karin kicked out of the school. Like why would you bother and do something that horrible and then later deny it? It didn't make any sense to Hinata what so ever.

"I'm open!"

Hinata hit the ball in Sakura's direction, and she managed to dodge Ino and scored an amazing goal sending the ball to the corner in the net. The Coach blew her whistle.

"Okay girls! Scrimage over!" Coach Tsunade shouted calling the girls off the field. Sakura couldn't help smiling happily, she managed to score three goals in the last two hours, which wasn't bad compared to Ino's three goals.

"Move." Sakura felt Ino shove her in the back as she stood right in front of the Coach. Even though Sakura wasn't a legal member of the team yet, she was totally excited to be lucky enough to be playing amongst the hottest girls in their school. Here at Eastern Konoha Academy field hockey was as cool as being a cheerleader in other schools.

"Good practice." Hinata whispered to Sakura while the Coach rambled on about team spirit, and how this year will be their year… blah blah blah.

Sakura giggled, "Thanks."

"…And so I'm proud to announce the new member of the team, Sakura Haruno! She shows that feisty spirit that our former star player Karin possessed." The girls co operatively clapped in unison congratulating their new member, and Sakura beamed, while Hinata hugged her.

"You did it!"

Sakura laughed happily, it seems like things were looking up for her in this school. Her little social faux pas seemed like a thing of the past now that she was on the _'It'_ Team.

"I did do it? Didn't I!" Sakura laughed again, feeling her insides about to explode from happiness.

Coach Tsunade signaled the end of practice and the girls starting packing up their stuff and headed back to the locker room. But Hinata told Sakura that she had to tutor someone immediately and she'll meet Sakura back in the room.

In the locker room, Sakura was calmly placing _her_ field hockey stick back intp her locker when someone slammed the door shut.

"So, welcome to the team." Ino said placing her hands in front of her. Sakura looked at carefully before she shook it. What could this girl be up to?

"Thank you."

"Yeah, well as the team captain I would like to inform you that at the school's first football game the field hockey team is going to make a quick cheer during half time before the actual cheerleaders come on. You know to get the crowd excited."

"Okay…"

" Also, I don't really think that we started out on the right foot, so I really want to make amends with you with and this first step. I'm not really such a bad person. Honestly." Ino said sincerely.

Sakura smiled, this day just kept getting better and better. "Are you serious? Well thanks Ino, I really appreciate it."

"Great! So will you do the cheer with me, Tayuya, and Temari!" Ino clapped her hands happily.

"Sure! But…what about Hinata?" Sakura asked. She didn't really want to do something she had no idea about without at least one friend…or at least someone she knew.

"Oh, Hinata…she's not really into these kinds of things, you know? Don't tell her about this cheer I'm planning, I don't want to hurt her feelings by not including her. "

"Oh, sure!" Sakura said quickly. She would have to agree with Ino anyways that would hurt her feelings too, if her roommate didn't include her in something as cool as this.

"Great, So I'll see you later today and show you some of the routine, okay?" Ino started to walk off but then halted and turned around. "Sakura?"

Sakura looked up from her locker, still a bit surprised.

"I'm glad we're friends."

Sakura's smile brightened, "Me too, Ino. Me too" She had to admit it, that Ino was a much better person then she thought she was.

Ino returned her smile with a blinding smile of her own (perfect teeth of course) and skipped back over to her locker, while Sakura locked her locker and heading to the back to her dorm for a quick but well deserved shower.

* * *

**TemariWindie :** Did she fall for it?

**InoYamanaka**: Of course.

**TemariWindie**: LOL. Ino u r such a bitch.

**InoYamanaka **: :)

* * *

As Sakura jogged back to her room from the field she noticed Sasuke coming out of the school's forest that it was surrounded by, with his horse. Even though she was still sweaty and her pink hair was stuck to her forehead with her sweat and she was wearing the most unflattering outfit she owned in her closed, she had so much confidence today, that it didn't matter.

"Hi Sasuke!" She called out running towards him. From a distance it looked like he froze for about a few seconds but continued walking.

"Sasuke?" She called out to him, and when she finally caught up to him touched his arm so he would turn and face her.

"Yeah?" He asked bluntly.

"Didn't you hear me calling you?"

"No."

Sakura paused, obviously knowing he was lying. Suddenly she didn't feel as confident as she felt before, and she felt stupid. What did she think? That he was going to be excited to see her after they only talked for a few hours yesterday; did she honestly think he was going to dump his beautiful Ino for her? "S-so…"

"…"

"…is that your horse?" Sakura pointed to the horse lamely.

"Obviously."

Sakura looked taken back, but Sakura continued anyway, "He's beautiful. It is a boy right?"

"It's a girl."

Sakura scratched her hair nervously, "O-oh. Umm, okay."

Sasuke nodded and was about to walk away when Sakon, a student from their art class, came running out of nowhere, in his football jersey. "Yo! Sasuke, the administration wants you!"

Sasuke groaned in annoyance.

Sakon laughed and tossed his oddly silvered color hair out his face, and smiled at Sakura disturbingly. "Sasuke remember you have a girl already."

"What?" Sasuke demanded stopping dead in his tracks.

"I said you already have Ino. So let me have some fun with her," He said in a joking tone. But Sasuke took it a bit too seriously.

"Whatever you want do with Sakura _was_ never, and _will _never be my business." He snapped.

Sakura's mouth dropped open at that harshness of his voice, and her face immediately felt red. So much for her wonderful day.

"Glad we're on the same page!" He then turned his attention from Sasuke and back to a horrified stricken Sakura. "Guess what babe? I can totally promise I'm ten times better at making out than Naruto!"

Sakura could now seriously feel her face heating up, "H-how?" Sakura thought the 'pony' thing would only stay amongst the girls. According to Hinata the boys shouldn't know about her and Naruto's little hook up!

Sakon laughed again, "Don't you know, babe? Nothing at this school stays a secret for long."

"Che." Sasuke scoffed disgustedly, and gave Sakura a disgusted look which made her feel very ashamed of herself, and he walked away.

**

* * *

**

**KakashiHatake:** I really enjoyed last night.

**HinataHyuuga:** Me too.

**KakashiHatake:** Well my office feels quite dead right now.

**HinataHyuuga:** Should I drop by?

**KakashiHatake:** That's the idea…

* * *

Hinata quickly jumped out of the shower, completely exhilarated by the text she got from Kakashi. He wanted to see her again! Even though last night they didn't go all the way, because Hinata was so not ready for that, but the thought that she was hooking up with an older man, was so exciting. It was so anti- Hinata.

She opened her closet and looked for something that didn't scream 'desperate student' but was still sexy at the same time. After a few minutes she decided to settle on her short white Calvin Klein dress, with stilettos. Once she placed it on, she started to apply some Maybelline Mascara when there was a knock at the door.

Hinata paused, and opened it expecting it to be Sakura who still thought it was rude to just barge into _their _room.

"Hey babe!" Hinata dropped her mascara on the floor.

"K-Kiba?"

**Eastern Konoha Net**

**To:** , , , , , , , , ,

**From: **

**Date:** September 6th 2010

**Subject:** Partayyy

Are you guys already fed up with the overloads of school works, and the crazy drama? Well why not distress with my ultimate idea. It's time to throw another party Uzamaki style! Spread the word, the theme is Save the Whales/ Welcome back so everyone has to wear blue and bring moola for donations for those poor whales! Location is going to be behind the abandoned science lab!

And remember this is completely underground. So keep it hush hush from the po-po, A.K.A Mr. Sarutobi (for those of you who don't understand slang *cough* Shikamaru *cough*), and you better believe this is going to the best party so far!

Believe it!

* * *

I'm so excited by the response I'm getting for this story! Haha so it's motivated me to update early…so unlike me, I Know !

Haha so review! And I promise the next one will be out soon!


End file.
